


To Build A Home With You

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A Star is Born, Babies, Backless Dresses, Domestic Fluff, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/F, Home, Lamborghini Huracan, Love, MILF, Sexy Car Dates, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Villanelle Learns How To Parent With Help From The Internet, Villaneve, castle on the hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Two years after THAT scene on the bridge. Eve and Villanelle are married and have a child, Billie (reminiscent of Eve's best friend Bill but also named after Eve's favorite Villanelle character impersonation). Eve is still working at Bitter Pill. Villanelle is a consultant for Carolyn and Konstantin.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 17
Kudos: 303





	1. "I'm On Fire"

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle sings The Chromatics cover of Bruce Springsteen's "I'm On Fire" to Eve. You can check it out on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEFTK1stlGo
> 
> I'm adding the "Soulmates" tag as I post various one shots so the numbers of the works may reflect inaccuracy in relation to the timeline. Just know the published works belong in the same universe if not mentioned otherwise.

Eve wakes up and rolls over, her right arm grabbing nothing but air where Villanelle usually sleeps. The surface of the sheets is cool to the touch. V hasn’t come to bed yet. When Eve turns back to glance at the time on her phone, 5:21 shines back at her. Her eyes quickly turn to the baby monitor screen and a smile breaks upon her face. Villanelle is holding their one week old baby against her chest as her tiger-covered silk gown hangs loosely around her shoulders. She is humming a lullaby that Eve doesn’t recognize and Eve realizes it could be a Russian one she does not know yet. Villanelle’s hair is tousled and Eve can’t see her face but she can hear Villanelle when she says quietly: “Mom Number One is very tired so that is why I am still holding you. If you cry, she will wake up and then she will talk and talk and neither you nor me will ever get any peace.” Eve rolls her eyes and laughs into the dark room. “You know, earlier, I told her about the importance of skin-to-skin contact between mothers and their babies but I was really referring to it between mothers and mothers and she kicked me out of the bedroom. How rude, right?? But always very sexy because she is bossy. Sssh, don’t let her know I said that word in front of you or I will be in trouble.” Villanelle kisses the sleeping baby on her forehead and gently places her in the crib before turning towards the door. A few seconds later, she slips into bed behind Eve and slides her arm around her waist before kissing the back of her neck that isn’t covered by her hair.

“You’re really cute,” Eve whispers, turning to face her partner. Villanelle’s closed eyes snap open and rest upon Eve’s.

“Were you eavesdropping on the very private conversation I was having with Billie?”

“Of course.”

“Did you hear the part when I told her about skin-to-skin contact?” V raises her eyebrows suggestively and smirks. Eve laughs against her chest and brushes away her bathrobe, exposing her breasts.

“EVE! Someone is feeling very frisky.” Villanelle feigns surprise as Eve tries to shush her with her left hand and traces her full breasts with her right.

“We haven’t had sex in two weeks.” Eve casually remarks, surprising Villanelle with an observation she would usually make.Villanelle sucks in air and blows it out.

“Really?” Villanelle’s eyes move from Eve’s mouth to her bare chest and then to her underwear. Eve feels her face flush with desire and she slips her finger beneath Villanelle’s chin and pushes it upwards so the two are making eye contact again.

“Oh, come on. As if you didn’t know.” Eve narrows her eyes suspiciously.

“Noo, I did not! For the first time since we have been together, I actually did not know. But you have raised a very good point.” Eve stops Villanelle from kissing her by putting her finger to her lips.

“Baby…”

“I love it when you call me that. Are you trying to tease me because it is working.” Villanelle nips Eve’s left earlobe and kisses her neck instead of her lips. Eve pulls away and Villanelle pouts.

“Have you slept at all since we came back from the hospital?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve only been sleeping three hours each night, maybe not even that, so no. I’m going to call Carolyn and ask her to give you time off so we can enjoy some time together with Billie.”

“Yes, Mom Number One. If I am not going to work today, does this mean we can have sex until other baby wakes up?”

“You’re so romantic.” Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest when Villanelle leaves an open-mouthed kiss against her throat.

“I know I am. That is why you seduced me. “

“Oh, please. Me, seduce you?!” 

“Uh huh. You cougar’d me.”

“Is that the appropriate way to use that term? Never mind. Remove the robe, tiger.” Eve whispers the last part and Villanelle quickly throws the robe to the ground after sitting up and yanking it off.

As she lies down again, she starts singing the words of Bruce Springsteen's "I'm On Fire" into Eve's ear in between kisses: "Hey little girl is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone? I got a bad desire. Oh oh oh, I'm on fire." As she moves down Eve's body, she continues singing softly, knowing the way her voice excites Eve: "At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the middle of my head. Only you can cool my desire. Oh oh oh, I'm on fire."

One hour later, both women are lying in each other’s arms, their skin slicked with sweat. Villanelle kisses the top of Eve’s head as her left hand rubs circles against her back and her right hand rests against her left hip. Eve’s right arm is beneath Villanelle’s neck and her left arm is on her stomach, her fingers gently tracing the skin above her navel, occasionally causing Villanelle to shiver despite her body heat.

“That was amazing,” Eve proclaims as she feels Villanelle nod in agreement. “You know, I’m still a little concerned that I was the one who asked for sex .You’re not cheating on me, are you?” Eve jokes, cupping Villanelle’s right breast with her left hand and gently squeezing. Villanelle’s laughter ricochets around the room and Eve notices how incredulous she sounds when she speaks. “First, you would stab me to death if I did. Second, you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever known. I could never and would never hurt you like that. Not to mention I love you. Even though you do talk too much and now it seems you’re going to be more horny than I am. Not that I am complaining…”

“Hey!” Eve nudges Villanelle and lifts her head up for a kiss. “I love you too. And yes, I would stab you to death. Thank you for calling me sexy and making me feel like it even when I look and feel like crap.”

When she looks up at Villanelle she realizes that she has fallen asleep. Eve gets out of bed and covers her with the sheets before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

“Round 4?” Villanelle inquires, her eyes reopening to watch Eve walk to the bathroom naked.

“Not now. I need you to get some rest. Especially after that performance.” Eve mouths Wow and widens her eyes, taking a move out of Villanelle’s playbook.

Villanelle hums proudly and preens at the compliment: “Shout if you need help with the shower.” 

10 o’ clock am

Villanelle walks into the kitchen wearing a light blue linen shirt and white jeans. Her hair is tied up in a bun and is still damp from her shower. She walks over to Eve with a cup of coffee and kisses her on the lips. Eve inhales the scent of her favorite perfume as she returns the kiss. Villanelle steps back and gives Eve an appreciative look before sitting down on the bar stool next to her. Eve is dressed in denim shorts and one of Villanelle’s band t-shirts.

“I can feel you watching me.” 

“What, I can’t appreciate my sexy wife drinking her morning coffee?” Villanelle looks at Eve and sips from her own coffee cup. “Baby is still asleep?” 

Eve smiles at her reference to Billie as “baby” and finds Villanelle as a parent to be as endearing and attentive as she thought she would be. Although she still acts like a child in many instances, her intelligence and quick thinking makes Eve think she is better equipped to handle parenting moments than she is.

“Surprisingly, yes. Not sure how she managed to sleep through all of that noise. Here, have some of my toast.” Eve slides her plate over to Villanelle. 

“Did I forget to mention our room has soundproof walls?”

Eve almost spits out her coffee but quickly swallows it down. When she eyes Villanelle, Villanelle is looking back at her with a sheepish grin on her face.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

“No, really.”

“Yes, really.”

“You soundproofed our room?”

“I was being considerate of Billie even before she was born. I think I deserve parent of the year award.” Villanelle preens at her own compliment and watches Eve quizzically as she laughs over the marble kitchen counter.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I don’t know why I’m surprised. That was actually really thoughtful of you.”

“I know.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“I just did.”

“You’re right. Elena’s going to have a field day when I tell her you did that. She already thinks we’re sex addicts as it is.”

“She does?” 

“V, we’ve been together officially for two years and I still have to hide the hickeys you leave on my skin by wearing turtlenecks. Everybody in the office thinks I’m having sex whenever I’m not at work.”

“We haven’t been on the comfy couch in awhile.” Eve follows Villanelle’s glance to the large couch in the living room, big enough to fit fifteen people comfortably. Villanelle purchased it after Eve moved into the country estate Villanelle bought when Eve told her she was pregnant.

Flashback: Eve tells Villanelle she is pregnant

Villanelle has just returned from Spain after completing a job for Carolyn. The night before she flies back to London, she is stabbed by a man hired by the brother of her ex-wife right outside of her hotel. She was so focused on returning home to Eve that she let her guard down and didn’t realize she was in danger until it was too late.

“Hi my love. Are you okay?” Eve turns on the bedside lamp in her apartment and glances at Villanelle stripping in their bedroom doorway. Villanelle nods and tries to hide the grimace that crosses her face as she removes her shirt. 

“Hey, stop. Let me help you.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what? Oh my god, V. What happened? I thought this was supposed to be a safe operation? I’m going to march right into Carolyn’s office tomorrow and give her a piece of my mind.” Eve’s voice shakes as she notices a poorly stitched up and bleeding gash right below Villanelle’s right breast. “Lean on me, we’re going to get you cleaned up. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Villanelle shakes her head and sits down on the bathtub, lifting her legs so that Eve can slide her pants off of her. 

Villanelle winces when Eve runs a warm and soapy sponge down both sides of her body, careful not to go anywhere near the wound. She quickly wipes down Villanelle’s arms and her legs and tells her she can wait to wash her hair since it looks clean.

“I washed it before I stitched myself up,” Villanelle states.

“You stitched yourself up? You didn’t call a medic?”

“No.”

“I love how brave you are but if this wound becomes infected even after I clean it, I’m calling a private doctor to come and take a look, okay?”

“Yes.” 

Eve takes out a first aid kit from the top drawer of the bathroom cabinet and cleans the wound before bandaging it up. By the time she is done, Villanelle’s eyes are closed.

“Babe, come on, time to get into bed and take these pills for the pain.”

“Okay,” Villanelle stands up shakily and leans on Eve, following her into Eve’s small but cozy bedroom that they’ve shared for the last one year. Eve gives her two painkillers that she downs with water. When Villanelle gets into bed after Eve finds a t-shirt for her to wear, she falls asleep instantly. Eve checks the time, 11:35PM, and decides to call Carolyn, not caring whether or not she is asleep.

“Carolyn, it’s Eve.”

“Yes, I know. My phone informed me already.”

Eve sighs exasperatedly.

“Villanelle came back from whatever job you sent her on and she is bleeding from a stab wound. What happened? Elena would have called me if the job had taken a turn.”

“I’m sorry to hear. Is she alright?”

“She’s sleeping now but I told her if the wound becomes infected, I’m calling Dr. Barter for a house call.”

“Perhaps you should speak with Villanelle when she wakes up. I’m afraid I don’t have the answer you are searching for.”

“Damnit, Carolyn. Why can’t you just be straight with me, just this one time?”

“Excuse me?”

“Drop the cryptic bullshit. Who stabbed her?”

“I don’t know. She executed the job I gave to her perfectly; it went off without a hitch. Someone unaffiliated with anybody I know must have attacked her. She’s the one you need to talk to, not me. Goodnight Eve.”

Eve throws her phone on the couch and curses in Korean. She wanted to tell Villanelle about her pregnancy when she walked through the door but now the news would have to wait until she could get some answers.

The next day…

Eve walks into the bedroom and opens the blinds. Villanelle is sleeping on her back, her hair splayed out against the pillow, left hand covering the bandage, and right hand next to her head.

“Babe, it’s eleven thirty. I need to check your bandage and give you some more painkillers. And you need to eat something to wash the pills down with.”

Villanelle opens her eyes and squints at Eve standing next to the side of the bed with a glass of water.

“It hurts,” Villanelle hisses as she sits up and downs the water.

“Sorry, baby.” Eve lifts up the shirt and checks the blood-stained bandage. Sighing, she drops the shirt and tells Villanelle she will change it after she eats breakfast.

“Do you know who did this to you?” Eve asks gently, knowing that Villanelle would rather not disclose information to protect Eve.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me?”

“My ex-wife’s brother hired a hitman to kill me. He stabbed me as I was trying to enter my hotel room. I killed him with my hairpin. He was an amateur. I checked his phone and read all the messages between him and Paolo.”

“Oh my god! Do you think your ex was in on it??”

“No.”

“Because she still loves you?” Eve voice drops as she sits down on the bed, her forehead creased with worry lines.

“No, not that. Her brother is involved with a lot of bad people. When we married, he told me he would not forgive me if I did anything to hurt his sister. He was just trying to take some sort of revenge.”

“So…what now? How do you know he won’t try to order another hit on you?”

“I sent him a message by killing his minion. I won’t return to Spain for awhile, I’m going to lie low.”

“V, you know I worry about you and that I love you.”

“Yes. You can always remind me though. I like reminders,” Villanelle winks, making Eve’s heart feel like it had grown wings.

“I know you do. Well…what if I told you someone else is going to worry about you and love you too?”

“Eve! You want an open relationship?” Villanelle’s brow is furrowed and her eyes contain a mixture of emotions, primarily anger. “I do not like sharing.”

“No! God no! I don’t want that at all. I don’t like sharing either, especially not you. I was trying to tell you that I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Villanelle’s eyes widen and she stares at Eve’s belly as if a bump will miraculously appear. “Our baby is inside there?”

“Yes.”

“Since when did you find out?”

“I went to the doctor yesterday morning. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you. I didn’t even think I was pregnant. I thought I had the stomach flu. I was ready to give up trying after the last round of IVF was unsuccessful.”

“Eve.”

“Yes.”

“We are going to have our own family? There will be a mini me and you running around?”

“Yes.” Villanelle yelps and almost pushes Eve off of the bed by standing up suddenly and pumping her left arm in the air. She grabs the airhorn she stole from Irina’s recent hockey game from the bedside table and proceeds to press its button, alarming Eve with her uncoordinated hip thrusts.

“I…honey! Please don’t hurt yourself.” Eve gasps, stifling a laugh at Villanelle’s childlike expression of pure glee. Villanelle throws the airhorn on the floor and stops Eve from talking by pushing her down on the bed and kissing her gently. “I’m sorry, baby. I almost forgot you were living inside there. I think you need to be warned whenever I want to have sex with your mom from now on.” Eve stares in astonishment as Villanelle gets off the bed, kneels on the ground between Eve’s legs and rests her head against the bottom of her belly. Her heart melts over the hushed discussion Villanelle seems to be having with their unborn child and the worry she was feeling a few seconds ago seems to dissipate. 

“Is that what you meant? Both you-baby and belly-baby will be worrying whenever I leave for an assignment?”

“Yes. You have your hands full with two babies. Do you understand now?”

Villanelle nods solemnly and lies down next to Eve. A smile stretches across her lips and her eyes flicker around the room as thoughts race through her mind. 

“What are you thinking, V?”

“Irina will be a great babysitter for when I want to take hot mom on a date.”

Eve laughs against Villanelle’s ribcage and shakes her head. “Baby isn’t even showing yet and you’re already looking forward to date nights?”

“Yes. The sex will be magnificent.”

“You are really something.”

“Something you love very much?”

“Uh huh.”

“Shall we call Irina and tell her the news? She will be so jealous but secretly excited to have a younger sister she can boss around. Or brother.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“No.”

“I think you would want a girl so you can raise the next fashion industry icon.” Eve grins and watches Villanelle’s face for a reaction. Villanelle hums contentedly. “That wouldn’t be bad. I have excellent taste and have to share my knowledge with someone. I can’t share too much with you now. Hot mom who is also fashionable? Bad combination.” Villanelle wags her finger in the air and throws Eve a sly look. 

“Oh, is it me you’re really worried about here? I’m pretty sure random strangers who see you on the train sidle up next to you just so they can brush against your boobs or your ass.”

“You of all people should know what public transportation does to people.” 

“You’re never going to let me forget about that head butt, are you?”

“Never. I can’t travel on a bus now without feeling turned on. But is that my fault? No. I was simply trying to say hello but you wanted to rip off my clothes and have sex in front of an audience.”

“Shut up!” Eve laughs and leaves the room before her instinct to grab Villanelle in a kiss takes over.

One week later…

“V, remember I’m giving birth to only one child and not quadruplets, right? And how did you even find and buy this so fast?” Eve looks up at the gorgeous Surrey estate Villanelle purchased once Eve surprised her with the pregnancy news.

“Eve. Do you know how much room a child needs to run around? A lot of room. To answer the second question, I seduced the real estate agent.”

“A child or you? I’m pretty sure our child will have enough room in the bathroom alone. And ha, ha. So not funny.”

“You haven’t been inside yet and you’re already thinking of the bathroom? Babeee. You know I have a thing for bathrooms. That’s where we had our first date, after all.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t call it a date.” 

“I told you to leave your hair down and you listened. I think that qualifies as a date. You also let me check you out.”

“You were going to check me out regardless of whether or not I let you, babe.” 

“Can I take you for a tour, madam?” Villanelle slips easily into a formal British accent and holds out her arm for Eve to hold onto. 

“After all this time of knowing you, I’m still in awe of your ability to speak in different accents.”

“Does it turn you on? I can be whoever you want me to be.” Villanelle smiles before adding, “A Roman centurion who smells like power. A recovering alcoholic from New York.”

“For now, I just want you to be my wife.”

“I can do that.” Villanelle stops walking abruptly and bends down in front of Eve’s belly. She places her palms on both sides and plants a kiss in the middle. “Thank you for making yourself a home in there. You aren’t even here yet and you have encouraged me to spend more money than I have all year. I love you already.”

Eve laughs and pulls Villanelle up. “Is there a bed around here? I’m feeling …”

“Sick? Did you eat enough at breakfast?” Villanelle’s eyes widen automatically and she pulls out the car keys from the pocket of her trousers. 

“No. I want you. Now.”

“Now now?!”

“Yes. Blame the hormones. And maybe stop being so hot.”

Villanelle smiles widely and picks Eve up, marching her easily up the stairs and into the first furnished bedroom.


	2. "Castle On The Hill"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle takes Eve for an impromptu date night drive in a very sexy Lambo and they finally get the chance to finish the dance Rhian interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see an image of the car Villanelle is driving, visit this site: https://www.rollsroycelongisland.com/2020-lamborghini-huracan-evo-spyder-c-2595.htm
> 
> Also, the suit Villanelle is wearing is Versace and is exactly like the one Blake Lively wore when promoting "A Simple Favor" --> https://www.harpersbazaar.com/uk/fashion/style-files/a22763831/blake-lively-steps-out-in-head-to-toe-neon-green/  
> *Really sorry if Blake makes you think of Ryan who makes you think of Free Guy "Is that a glock in your pocket" etc*

It is a cool October evening and Villanelle is happy. Billie is two months old and Villanelle feels like she is adapting to parenthood pretty well in spite of her own shitty upbringing. Parenthood isn’t as scary as she thought it would be. The internet has been a big help and has answered many of her questions, questions she has been too embarrassed to vocalize even though she knows Eve wouldn’t mind if she asked them. For example, videos and blogs on the internet have taught her how to wash environmentally-friendly diapers, funny/fun techniques to adopt if your baby can't stop crying, how to make your partner feel sexy post-childbirth, how long after your partner gives birth can you have sex with them, and how much sleep do people really need in order to survive. Villanelle hasn’t slept much since Billie was born but she doesn’t mind. She likes holding Billie until she falls asleep and then she likes watching Eve sleep. It makes her feel comforted, knowing these two different human beings feel safe sleeping when she is around. Nobody has ever felt safe around her before. The fatigue crawling through her body is the kind of exhaustion she likes. It’s unlike the exhaustion she used to feel in between jobs, that restless, bored type of exhaustion that would come about because she didn’t know what else to do with her time other than kill or have sex. This fatigue is the comfortable kind that sets in when she returns home after buying groceries and running errands for Eve. The kind that makes her muscles sore after she has helped Eve prepare dinner and played with Billie once she’s woken up from her nap. The kind that becomes a slight headache after dinner when she’s giving Billie a bath in the kitchen sink and Eve is showering upstairs. She wouldn’t trade this fatigue for anything because Villanelle is in love. For the first time in her life, she understands what it means and she no longer has to turn away in public whenever she sees a couple kissing or a family walk by. She loves how happy Eve is to see her every single morning and night and how they both agree that Billie is the best thing that has happened to them. She misses them when she leaves home even for a short period of time and has turned down various assignments since Billie’s birth except for the one she just completed since it was for an old friend.

When Villanelle drives past the security gate and down the winding driveway of her friend Sathesh’s estate, she notices him standing outside the large wooden front doors. Villanelle parks the car and steps out of it to greet him. He grins at the lime green suit she is wearing, always appreciative of Villanelle’s uncanny attention to detail and smooth sophistication. 

“How are you, Oksana? You seem content.”

“I am. The weather is great and Eve and I have the whole night ahead of us with nothing to do except spend time together with Billie.”

“Borrow my baby for the night so you can take her out for a drive. Ask her if she can call a babysitter.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Here, keep the keys and leave your car here. I can’t let you leave here without the convertible. The car, your matching suit. Eve will enjoy that, I think.” Sathesh winks and Villanelle squeals, pulling him in for a hug. Both of them have exchanged conversations in the past over their love for flashy cars and although Villanelle’s dream car is a BMW i8, Sathesh knows she would never buy it since she would prefer to spend that money on Eve and Billie. Instead, she settled on a black Range Rover Sport with tinted windows, a smart and conservative choice.

“You’ve changed, Oksana,” he says, pulling away and looking at her in the eye. 

“I know.”

“Eve complements you well. Mira and I were amazed at your wedding. I don’t know how you found each other with your hectic work schedules but the chemistry between you two is undeniable. I can still feel goosebumps when I remember the first dance you shared. It was like you were the only ones in the room.”

“I still don’t know why she chose me, but I’m really glad she did.”

“Both of you are lucky to have found each other. Now get in the car and go pick her up."

“I’ll bring it back tomorrow. Give Mira a hug from me.”

“I will. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Sathesh goes inside and shuts the door. 

Villanelle jumps back into the car and texts Eve: I’ll be home in thirty minutes. Can you ask Elena if she can babysit? I’m taking you out for a drive in a very, very sexy car. x.”

Eve: Drive safely. Yes, I will. xo.

Forty five minutes later…

Villanelle pulls into the driveway of her house and almost crashes into the bushes on either side of the front door. Eve is wearing a backless white dress and her hair is down. Her eyes widen when Villanelle parks the car and steps out of it, running over to the passenger side door and beckoning for Eve to step inside.

“You look amazing, baby, but this car is…wow.” 

“So do you. Sathesh let me borrow his car for the evening and wanted us to go for a ride. It would be rude to turn down such an invitation.”

“Very rude. This car is sexy but the driver is even sexier.” Eve allows Villanelle to buckle her in and the two exchange a passionate kiss. Eve shivers as Villanelle’s fingers run up and down her spinal cord. 

“I love it when you wear backless dresses.”

“Really, I didn’t notice.” Eve grins and Villanelle is reminded of the last time Eve wore a backless dress and what happened after.

“Hmm. You must have been too busy turning me on to notice then.” Villanelle turns on the car and presses down gently on the accelerator. It smoothly glides out of the driveway and Villanelle heads towards the surrounding countryside area, knowing that Eve doesn’t like how noisy the highway is.

Eve places her left hand on Villanelle’s right thigh as she drives, squeezing gently from time to time. Villanelle glances over at Eve and appreciates the way the wind lifts her hair from her neck. Eve turns the radio on and Ed Sheeran’s “Castle In The Sky” starts to play.

“I love this song!” Eve yells as the car picks up speed and lights from nearby homes begin to blur together. Eve starts singing along: “Found my heart and broke it here, made friends and lost them through the years. And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown, but I can't wait to go home” with Villanelle joining her at the chorus: “I'm on my way, driving at ninety down those country lanes singing to "Tiny Dancer" and I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real, we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill.”

“Woooooooo!!” Villanelle screams, pumping her right hand in the air as the car glides over a series of small hills and Eve’s grip on her thigh tightens. She glances at Eve to see if she is scared but she isn’t. Her head is thrown back against the seat and her eyes are closed. A smile is on her lips and her lips are still moving as she continues to sing along. Her right hand is hanging out of the car and her fingers seem to be dancing through the air. Villanelle feels like her heart is about to explode from exhilaration and gratitude. 

When the song ends, Eve looks over at Villanelle and asks, “How did you know the lyrics? I didn't peg you as an Ed Sheeran fan.” Villanelle slows the car down and continues driving down a seemingly never-ending road cradled between lush hills, the occasional cottage, and a smattering of graveyards and ancient churches. “I came to London three years ago for an assignment and it took me to the Glastonbury festival. Ed Sheeran came out at the end and surprised everybody and the crowd just went wild. This was the only song he performed. I remembered seeing couples hugging each other and kissing and singing along with him and the moment felt so powerful. Everyone was singing back to him and it just felt like a huge family. I wanted that. I went back to my hotel room that night and looked up the lyrics and have remembered them ever since.”

“I love that you looked up the lyrics after and memorized them because of course you would. I’m so glad I’m part of your family, baby.”

“I'm glad to be a part of yours."

“You’ve charmed every single one of my relatives. I think we have fifteen invitations for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Everyone wants to see you and Billie.”

“I think they just want to see Billie but who can blame them?"

“We’re the type of parents who are going to gross her out when she gets older.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’ll be that couple who can’t take their hands off of each other at family functions or school events.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Oh, PLEASE. You dragged me into the bathroom when Omma came over to babysit Billie two weeks after she was born and I had to run the water in the tub so she couldn’t hear us.”

“I needed help with the shower. I was so tired I could not even open my eyes.”

Eve laughs at Villanelle’s mock solemnity, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “You didn’t seem tired to me, baby.”

“You can kiss me on the lips if you would like. I am a very good driver even when I am being hit on by a MILF.”

Eve scoffs and blushes simultaneously. “I don’t want you to crash, hotshot. I’ll kiss you when we park.”

“Well, here we are.”

Villanelle grins and brings Eve’s hand to her lips and kisses it. She pulls up to a large meadow containing the ruins of what seems to be a church. “Easby Abbey” is reflected on a sign near the entrance gate.

“Are you going to kiss me on the lips now?” Villanelle’s breaths have sharpened and she inhales quickly as Eve opens her door, steps out of the car, and comes around to the driver’s side. She opens Villanelle’s door and pulls her dress up before stepping over Villanelle and straddling her waist so that the steering wheel is against the base of her back. Bending down, she kisses Villanelle on the lips and Villanelle sighs into the kiss, placing her hands on either side of Eve’s face.

“Hmmm, I like this car more and more,” Villanelle confesses after Eve pulls away, her eyes glinting with mirth. 

“And I like making out in this car with you.”

“Let me show you why I brought you here so we can go home and make out some more then.”

“What’s going on?” Eve asks, laughing giddily and feeling like she’s sixteen all over again. Villanelle lifts the latch of the large gate and holds her hand out for Eve to take. 

“We’re going to dance inside there,” Villanelle points towards the center of the ruins. Although dilapidated, the ruins are beautiful. “Remember when our first dance was rudely interrupted two years ago?”

“How could I forget?”

“Welcome to our very own dance hall.” Villanelle pulls out her phone as she and Eve enter the grounds inside the castle. She hits play on her screen and Taylor Swift’s “Lover” starts.

“Honey, I had no idea you knew who Taylor Swift was. Why didn’t I know this??”

“You play her music whenever you’re in the shower and sing along to it. So now, of course, I’m a huge Swiftie,” Villanelle grins. 

“You’re a real romantic, huh?” 

“Depends on who I’m trying to seduce.”

“So you seduce a lot of people?” Eve lets Villanelle pull her hips closer to hers.

“Just one person,” Villanelle whispers, leaning down for a kiss. Eve leans her head against Villanelle’s shoulder and the two sway together. As the chorus of the song drifts across the grass, they pull back slightly to sing along: “Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever…” Villanelle dips Eve and admires how graceful she looks. She pulls her back up and the two exchange heated kisses with Villanelle’s hands greedily caressing Eve’s bare back.

“Wait, stop. Look at the sky, baby,” Eve gasps. Villanelle stops kissing Eve’s neck and the two turn to face the sinking sun.

The track ends and Lady Gaga’s “Is That Alright?” starts to play. Eve tears up, remembering an at home date night from a few months ago when she and Villanelle watched “A Star Is Born” and Villanelle had to hold her because she was crying so much. 

“You remembered how much I loved this song?”

“Yes.” Villanelle kisses Eve on the forehead and hums along to: “I hope you’re still with me when I’m not quite myself and I pray that you’ll lift me when you know I need help.”

“God, I loved that movie. I was so pregnant and so emotional and I think I cried through at least half of it.”

“I remember. I also remember the mind-blowing sex we had after.” Villanelle laughs into Eve’s mouth and Eve nods, recalling the memory.

“I just thought it was so sexy how you took care of me after I started crying. Running a bath, bringing me tea in bed. I had to find a way to thank you.”

“Do you typically use sex to express your gratitude?” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows up and down, her lips twitching upwards.

“Only for one person,” Eve answers, moving her hands and placing them on Villanelle’s ass. 

“Oookay! I think that’s a sign we should leave.”

“Or we could have sex in that Lambo?”

“Eve!!”

“You know I’m joking. That car isn’t big enough for us to have sex in.”

Villanelle smirks and starts to pull Eve towards the car before Eve stops her.

“Baby? Can we take a photo?," Eve asks shyly, remembering how opposed Villanelle was to taking photos when they first started dating.

“Sure.” 

Villanelle pulls out her phone and Eve leans against her. They both turn their heads towards each other at the same time and the camera captures them kissing.

“This was one of the best dates I’ve ever been on. You could probably start your own consulting company by now, lover.”

“Definitely not. Then I wouldn’t have time to fuck my wife.” Villanelle pins Eve against the passenger door and kisses her quickly, laughing at Eve’s squeal and subsequent groan when Villanelle pulls back and gestures for her to step inside. “I hate it when you turn me on and don’t follow through.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you when we get home.” 

“I’m not worried, just horny.” 

“Trust me, I can tell. Hold on because we’re going to be flying home. I want to find out how fast this baby can go so I can find out how fast my other baby can go.” Villanelle winks, turns the radio up, and drives towards the twilight sky.


	3. "Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve are looking forward to a dinner visit from Eve's mother but the mood changes after Villanelle finds a box that reveals a traumatic event from Eve's past that Eve has never spoken to her about. The consequences of the revelation lead the two to argue, confront insecurities, and of course, have make-up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of miscarriage
> 
> The chapter is titled after Buckcherry's song of "Sorry" - read the lyrics. Music video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77pb0WXAz-Q

A Saturday morning in October…

“Baby, can you move those unopened boxes from the guest room to the garage just in case Omma wants to sleep over tonight? And maybe throw some extra blankets on the bed?”

Villanelle puts down the book she is reading in the living room and shouts out a yes to Eve who she finds in the pantry, mumbling to herself beneath her breath. Villanelle grins at Eve’s futile attempts to grab the bottle of gochugaru from the top shelf. She lodges her body behind hers, holding onto her waist, and gets it for her.

Eve scoffs but smiles. “You know I only married you so you could do things like that and not tease me about it.”

“Is that right? I thought it was because I was very good with my hands,” Villanelle mumbles into Eve’s ear, kissing the top of her earlobe.

“Touché,” Eve turns around and kisses her wife lightly on the lips but Villanelle deepens the kiss and leans into her body. Eve exhales and she can feel her skin tingling beneath her wife’s gaze when she pulls away.

Villanelle smirks and slides her hands beneath the waistband of Eve’s pants without so much as a protest. She covers Eve’s hipbones with her palms, her thumbs gently caressing the top of Eve’s pelvic bone. Eve inhales quickly and closes her eyes, leaning her forehead against Villanelle’s.

“Billie’s sleeping for another hour…” Villanelle murmurs into Eve’s neck after kissing down its length.

“Babe, the sundubu-jjigae and japchae aren’t going to make themselves,” Eve helplessly asserts before her words turn into a moan when Villanelle captures her lips with her own.

“Omma is coming around 7, right? That gives us four hours of time. We can easily cook dinner in less than two hours.”

“Let’s go upstairs because I do not want to be doing it in the pantry. I couldn’t feel my ass the last time we did that and you hit your head countless times against that bottom shelf.”

Villanelle laughs out loud as she recalls the memory and follows Eve up the winding staircase to their bedroom. “Maybe we should make this pantry more ass-friendly then? Put some blankets and cushions down? Or we could pull a recliner in here from the living room?”

“Oh god, are you serious? Practically every room in our house will be fair game if we start doing that.”

“I know you’re considering it and you never know when the mood will strike so we’ll just be doing our bodies a favor.”

“You’re always in the mood, baby,” Eve laughs, clenching Villanelle’s hand.

“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird. Caw caw cawww.”

“Wait…are you actually quoting ‘The Notebook’ and trying to seduce me at the same time?”

“Yes. Which reminds me, we need to make out on a ferris wheel. We haven’t done that one yet.”

The second their bedroom door is closed, Villanelle stops talking. She pins Eve against the wall and resumes kissing her neck. She helps Eve remove her shirt and gently tugs her pants down. She slips her arms beneath Eve’s ass after Eve wraps her legs around her waist and turns around to place her on the bed. She gets out of her own clothes in lightning-fast fashion and coolly slips one leg between Eve’s thighs, nudging up against Eve’s slickness and pressing her mouth against Eve’s throat. Eve bucks her hips up and Villanelle grinds her hips down, their frenzied movements making both of them call out. Eve groans into Villanelle’s ear as Villanelle palms her breasts and worships them with her tongue, slowly sliding over the nipples and sucking. Eve frantically pulls Villanelle’s hips towards her, her palms pressed into Villanelle’s lower back, nails pinching skin. Villanelle continues to grind against Eve’s thigh and Eve’s response to the movement starts to become more frantic. She places her palms flat on the headboard behind her and bucks her hips upwards whenever Villanelle grinds down. Gasping, she breathes into her wife’s ear “I’m close.” Villanelle reaches down and swipes over Eve’s clit with her fingers. Eve’s eyes close completely as the motion sends her over the edge. Villanelle holds her down as she feels Eve’s body shuddering beneath her. When she comes a few seconds later, Eve pulls her head up to kiss her until her own body stills and she rolls onto her back, breathing heavily.

“I don’t think I have the energy to cook anything right now,” Villanelle murmurs, her eyes closing.

“Me neither. Let’s just order takeout.”

“I’m kidding. I’ll get up and shower and start cooking.”

“I know you were, baby.”

“You tire me out,” Villanelle says in a gentle manner, turning on her side to face Eve and slinking her arm around her waist. Bending forward, she kisses the skin above Eve’s left breast.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll make you pass out from exhaustion.”

“I love challenges.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Try not to be so sexy all the time then.”

“I was standing in the pantry,” Eve laughs, grabbing the hand around her waist with her own.

“Yes. Seeing you in small spaces makes me think of all the possibilities for sex that exist there.”

“I can’t with you. Let’s get up and shower and no funny business.”

“Yes, boss.”

Eve smiles at the faux incredulous look on Villanelle’s face and walks into the shower with Villanelle close behind. Half an hour later, she’s back in the kitchen cooking. Billie is in her high chair playing with a plush book and her giraffe and Villanelle is in the guest room shifting around boxes. 

Villanelle stops moving the boxes towards the door to be taken to the garage when she finds one filled with baby shower items, items she does not recognize from Billie’s baby shower. “It’s a boy!” decorations and painted onesies are inside along with blue streamers and Polaroid pictures. She examines the contents of the box after turning the box over on the floor. Her brow is furrowed. She sees a photo of a very pregnant Eve standing next to Niko and smiling. Niko has his hand on her belly and his face is red from overexertion or excitement. Villanelle chooses the former, a look of displeasure crossing her face at recognizing Niko. Another picture shows Eve standing next to her mother who is crying yet smiling. Her hand is also on Eve’s belly. Yet another photo shows Eve with Bill and Villanelle’s breath catches in her throat. He is kneeling to her side and kissing her belly but looking back at the camera. Suddenly, Villanelle feels sick and she doesn’t know if she is going to throw up or cry. Who is this woman from the photographs? She doesn’t recognize her. Villanelle dumps the contents back in the box and shoves it back into the closet. She picks up the two other boxes and quickly runs them down to the garage. 

After exiting the garage, she picks up her car keys from the hallway table and shouts to Eve that she needs to do something urgent. Instead of waiting around to hear a response, she walks outside, shuts the door, and gets into the car. She calls Elena who invites her over, worried about how panicked Villanelle sounded on the phone.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Elena asks, removing Villanelle’s coat and motioning for her to sit down on the sofa. Villanelle nods and sits, trying to slow down her rushed breathing. Elena sets down a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits a few minutes later and waits for Villanelle to speak.

“I was cleaning the guest room closet because Eve’s mother is visiting us for dinner and I found a box of baby shower items. I saw some photos of Eve when she was pregnant with Niko’s child. I didn’t know about it.” Villanelle stops talking and consumes two chocolate biscuits. The crumbs fall all over her lap but she doesn’t bother wiping anything away.

“Oh, gosh.”

“She never told me she was ever pregnant. I didn’t even think about asking her. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Have you asked her about it?”

“No. I ran out of the house and cried and almost crashed the car and came here.”

“V, Eve is head over heels in love with you. You know that, right? You’ve made her the happiest she has ever been in her life, especially with Billie’s arrival.”

“She’s told me that.”

“When two people love each other, they communicate about things and talk things through, right?”

“Yes, we have been working together on our communication. Eve tells me I need to share things with her that go beyond my sexual fantasies.” Villanelle scoffs, a small smile gracing her lips, and Elena laughs. 

“You two are the most disgusting romantic couple but I love that about you. You have made Eve feel attractive again.”

“She is attractive.” 

“Well, yeah. I know that and you obviously share my good taste. But I don’t think she ever felt wanted when Niko was married to her. And if she was looking forward to becoming a mother then, when she was in that relationship, think about how excited she was to become a mother in a relationship where she did feel desired and desirable? Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

“She looks happy with Niko in those photos…” Villanelle swallows and tries to blink away the tears pooling in her eyes.

“She looks happy because she always wanted to become a mother. Not because Niko was the other party involved. But listen, I think you should talk to her yourself. As much as I love talking to you, you need to tell her how you feel.”

“Okay.” Villanelle stands up abruptly, drinks her cold tea in one gulp, and awkwardly pats Elena on the back on her way to the door. Elena grabs her and pulls her in for a hug. “I’m really thankful she met you, V, and I need to drop in and babysit that cute daughter of yours soon. I miss her.”

“Me too. I’m thankful you are friends.” Villanelle jumps into the car. When she pulls out her phone from her pocket, she sees 7 missed calls from Eve and 5 text messages.

“Merde!” Villanelle starts the car and speeds home, yelling after almost hitting an elderly couple trying to cross the road.

When Villanelle unlocks the front door, Eve is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Billie is strapped to her chest in the hands-free cloth baby wrap Villanelle recently bought. Eve looks exhausted and her eyes are red rimmed. 

“Where have you been?” Eve’s voice is strangely monotonous and Villanelle silently obeys her finger jabbing order to sit on the sofa. “You left for two hours! Omma is going to be here any minute now.”

“I found the baby box and felt upset so I went for a drive.”

“What baby box?” Eve sighs and sits down next to Villanelle who is trying to avoid eye contact with her. Billie reaches out to Villanelle after tugging on her shirt and she takes her from Eve, holding her against her shoulder and kissing her cheeks.

“The one with photos of you and your pregnant belly and Moustache.”

“Oh...”

“You never told me you were pregnant before Billie.”

“I haven’t even thought about that pregnancy for years. It ended in a miscarriage.”

“Don’t you think that is something to share? I am your wife. Our vows said we should share with each other everything.”

“V...I know what our vows said and we do share everything with each other. I didn’t even think about sharing that because I repressed so much of what happened during that time period in my life. I lost the baby. Niko didn’t talk to me for weeks after. I guess he blamed me for what happened and that caused me to blame myself. We never talked about it. He just threw himself into work and I did too.”

“You look so happy in those pictures. What if maybe you miss that life?”

“I was happy because I was looking forward to being a mother. But I don’t miss the life I had back then and I never have. I have everything I want with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I have you, I have Billie. What else would I need? I’m sorry for not sharing that with you. I can’t imagine how you felt when you opened that box. I didn’t even know I still had it. We should get rid of now. I don’t need it in this house.”

“You don’t want any of the photos?”

“No, there’s no reason to hold onto that.”

“I’m really sorry you miscarried…” Villanelle reaches out and caresses Eve’s face.

“I am too but I wasn’t ready to be a mother in that relationship. I don’t think Niko was ready to be a father. We weren’t planning on getting pregnant, it just happened.”

“You don’t have any regrets?”

“No.”

“Did you ever try again, with Niko?”

“No. He would say how busy he was with the kids at school and I knew he was implying he didn’t want to go through the process again.”

A knock at the door signals Omma’s arrival. 

“Let’s talk later,” Eve hurriedly whispers, opening the door for her smiling mother.

“Omma, let me take your coat. What did you bring in these bags? They’re so heavy.”

Omma laughs and kisses Villanelle on the cheek after dropping two grocery bags at her feet and handing her coat to Eve. “Just some food for you and Oksana to heat up tomorrow. How’s my favorite grandchild doing?” Omma takes Billie from Villanelle and both Eve and Villanelle watch her carry her into the kitchen. Villanelle feels her heart tighten at the thought of Omma carrying the child that could have been born to Niko and Eve. She shakes her head as if to dislodge the thought and moves all of the dishes Eve cooked from the kitchen counter to the long table before setting the table with silverware and plates and glasses. Eve and her mother talk to each other in Korean and Villanelle catches parts of their conversation. Since Billie’s birth, Omma has been staying with her sister who lives twenty minutes away. She tells Eve that she has to return to Connecticut in three weeks and reminds her to book their airline tickets soon so they can stay with her for the holidays.

“Omma, what would you like to drink?”

“Just sparkling water, Oksana.”

“Eve?”

“I’ll have the same, thank you.”

Villanelle listens to the intonation in her wife’s voice and wonders if she is upset with her for the way she reacted to the baby box. If anyone should be upset, it should be her, Villanelle thinks, her skin still thrumming with frustrated energy. She pours out the drinks and pulls Billie’s high chair to the table. 

“How are you, Oksana? You seem troubled,” Omma says, bringing Billie over to her high chair and setting her down in it.

“I’m okay, Omma, thanks for asking. Trying to navigate parenthood and not burn the house down,” Villanelle teases. Omma chuckles and sits down next to Billie at the head of the table. Eve sits down on Billie’s other side and Villanelle sits across from Eve. After handing Omma the dishes of food and plating her own dish, Villanelle thanks Eve for the meal.

Omma raises her eyebrows and looks between her daughter and her daughter-in-law who are eating their food and looking down at their plates in between sneaking glances towards her and Billie.

“Okay, what’s wrong? Usually you’re sitting next to one another and can’t keep your hands and eyes off of each other. I feel like I’m eating by myself.”

Villanelle takes a big sip of her drink and waits for Eve to reply. She doesn’t think Eve is going to tell her mother the truth, or at least not at the table, so she speaks first.

“Our schedules have been hectic, Omma. It’s hard to have time alone although we both love taking care of Billie and being with her, of course.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just ask me to babysit then? You two could have gone out on a date night.”

“No!” Eve’s voice cuts through the air like a knife and Villanelle feels like she has been stabbed again.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’m sorry, Omma. I didn’t mean to yell so loudly.”

“You don’t want to have a date night?,” Villanelle asks, her voice low and controlled, brow furrowed. She tries her best to remain calm but now it seems like all the blood is rushing to her head and she can’t think properly. She clenches the fork in her right hand and imagines stabbing it through Niko’s eyeball.

“I didn’t say that. Why are you putting words into my mouth?”

“I’m not putting anything into your mouth. Omma just suggested we go on a date night and you said no like it was the worst idea you’ve ever heard.”

“Excuse me. Time out. I’m going to get up and I’m going to take Billie to my sister’s house for the night because it is obvious you have some issues that need to be resolved. I don’t want my granddaughter to be confused or scared with this shouting.” Omma stands up and takes Billie out of her high chair. Ten minutes later, she is out the door after dressing Billie up and grabbing her diaper bag.

Eve runs her hands through her hair and leans her forehead against her arms. Villanelle loads the plates into the dishwasher and places the leftovers in the fridge before going upstairs, slipping out of her clothes and getting into the bath. She closes her eyes and thinks. She doesn’t know why she feels so hurt. Maybe it’s because she feels betrayed. She thought she knew everything about Eve but she obviously didn’t. She thinks of Niko and how he must have gone shopping for baby clothes or maybe even a crib. She thinks of Bill and how Eve must have called him to tell him her pregnancy news. Suddenly, this feeling of self-hatred courses through her body. She took Bill away. She indirectly took Niko away (although she knows it worked out for the best because Eve has told her more than once that sex with him was nothing compared to sex with her). She wonders if Eve felt pressured to have a baby and hopes she didn’t pressure her. Finally, she thinks about how traumatized Eve must still be from her miscarriage if she repressed memories from that time in her life and now she feels responsible for bringing those emotions back up. Tears start to run down her face and her entire chest heaves. She thinks she might be dying from an anxiety attack and tries to remember what her therapist told her. “I can’t do this,” she says, sobbing, digging her fingernails into her skin. In that moment, for a split second, she wishes she had a mother like Eve’s. Someone who she could call to talk things through with.

“V?” The door opens and Eve almost runs into the bathroom when she notices the state her wife is in. “Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Breathe. I’m here.” 

When Villanelle doesn’t open her eyes, Eve quickly undresses and gets into the bathtub behind her. She leans her head against her wife’s back and clasps her hands around her stomach. “Are you okay?”

Villanelle shakes her head, No.

“Can you tell me how you are feeling?”

Villanelle tells Eve everything that she has thought about since stepping into the tub. When she mentions the Niko part, she can feel Eve smile against her spinal cord. When she mentions the Bill part, Eve tightens her grip around her abs. When she mentions the pressure and the repression parts, Eve moves her hands upwards and wipes the tears against Villanelle’s cheeks. Eve waits until Villanelle has finished sharing before she speaks.

“I am sorry for snapping at you downstairs. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve to be shocked with information that I should have shared with you. I should have told you after finding out we were pregnant with Billie. Subconsciously, maybe I didn’t want to take away from our pregnancy news by bringing up the news I once shared with someone else. Does that make any sense?”

Villanelle nods.

“I wanted to have a baby with you. You did not pressure me into doing anything. If I was the type of person who is easily pressured, I would have gone with you to Alaska when you asked me in Rome, hmm? Do you want to know why I was upset with you today? It had nothing to do with any of the reasons you mentioned although I appreciate you being honest with me and sharing those reasons.”

Villanelle nods again and grabs Eve’s hands with her own, running her fingers over hers.

“Today, when you left, I was scared. I didn’t know what had happened. Not only were you gone, but Billie’s “Mom Number Two” was gone. And that scared me even more. When you didn’t pick up your phone calls or reply to my text messages, that made me feel betrayed and alone. I even wondered if you had gone out to find someone to sleep with even though I knew you wouldn’t do that to me or to Billie. That’s how deeply I fell into the deep end. I want us to be able to communicate with each other whenever something arises. We can’t run away. Things will just get worse. And I don’t want you to feel scared or confused or helpless. Okay?”

“Okay. I went to Elena’s flat, by the way.”

“What??”

“I called her and she invited me over for tea and chocolate biscuits. I told her that I found a box and she told me to come home and talk to you.”

“Oh my god, that’s who you were with? Elena?” Eve laughs against Villanelle’s back and Villanelle smiles, enjoying the vibrations against her skin. “Honey, that’s bloody adorable.”

“It is?” Villanelle’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s my best friend and you’re my wife.”

“Oh.”

“And you consider her a friend.”

“Yes.”

“She worships the ground you walk on,” Eve says nonchalantly, knowing that her wife will respond to such a compliment no matter how casually it is stated.

Villanelle straightens her back and hums contentedly. Eve doesn’t even need to crane her head to look at Villanelle’s face to know that it is covered in a wide grin.

“She told you that?”

“Always.”

“She’s very smart.”

“Uh huh,” Eve replies, kissing up Villanelle’s spinal cord and letting her hands move up her wife’s body until they find her breasts.

Villanelle gasps and she leans her head back. Eve nips her neck and squeezes her breasts, causing Villanelle to moan. A jolt of pleasure runs down Eve’s body and she can feel Villanelle grinding back against the throbbing ache between her legs.

“I think it’s time to move to the bedroom,” Villanelle hurriedly whispers, almost falling out of the tub in her haste to pull Eve with her.

One hour later…

“I do not like the fighting part but I do like the after-fighting part,” Villanelle says solemnly, throwing Eve a curious side-eye. She is sitting up in bed, her back against the headboard, and Eve is lying down, one of her legs intertwined with her own.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you and Billie and forcing you to make dinner without my help. I will make dinner this week and clean and do whatever else you need me to do so you can get some more rest.”

“Thank you, baby. I don’t need you to do all that. I know you hardly sleep since you’re always checking on Billie during the night. I just want you to stay here and not leave the next time something comes up, okay? We’re in this together. We’re partners, remember? A team for life?”

“Yes. I don’t really need to sleep, you know. Dasha trained me to sleep for thirty minutes at night.”

“Well..Dasha is dead, thank God, and thirty minutes is incredibly unhealthy and now your wife is asking you to please try and sleep for at least six hours if you cannot do eight.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t listen, punish me?” Villanelle’s eyes glint mischievously and she smiles when Eve raises her head to look at her sternly.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Withhold sex.”

“WHAT?!” 

Eve bursts out laughing over the genuinely shocked expression on Villanelle’s face. She’s never withheld sex from her wife before (and thinks doing so would actually be impossible) but didn’t expect such an outlandish response to the threat. 

“EVE! I have been tortured before but that punishment would send me to an early grave.” Villanelle huffs and crosses her arms over her breasts, biting down on her lower lip as if deep in thought.

Oh my god, she looks like a petulant child, Eve thinks as she moves her body to straddle her wife and look at her directly in the eyes.

“Baby.”

“Am I? You just threatened to withhold sex from me. That is not a nice way to treat your baby,” Villanelle retorts. Eve laughs and this makes Villanelle pout even more.

“I could never withhold sex from you,” Eve says, leaning down to catch Villanelle’s lips between her own. She grabs Villanelle’s hands and places them on her lower back. “Because that would be punishing myself.”

“Hmm,” Villanelle replies, her fingers massaging Eve’s back. “You wouldn’t want to do that.”

“No.” Eve grinds against Villanelle who looks down and moans when she feels Eve’s slickness mixing with her own.

“I thought you were tired,” Villanelle says weakly, throwing her head back against her pillow.

“I just felt reenergized,” Eve mumbles back as the pace of the grinding motion picks up. Villanelle swears in Russian when her orgasm hits and a few minutes later, she helps Eve come down from hers. 

That night, Villanelle sleeps for seven hours.


End file.
